hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Yo Yogi!
Yo Yogi! is an animated series that first aired on NBC on Saturday mornings during the 1991/92 season. To date, it is the last television series to feature (or star) Yogi Bear; It is also the last Hanna-Barbera show to premiere on NBC to this date. Shortly thereafter, TeenNBC premiered in 1992. Premise Yo Yogi! featured episodes (or parts of episodes) in 3D video, as Kellogg's Rice Krispies offered 3D glasses. Generally, the 3D scenes were chase scenes of the variety made famous by Hanna-Barbera in the Scooby-Doo series. At the beginning of these 3D sequences, Yogi would spin his hat atop his head, as a cue to viewers to don their 3D glasses. The show didn't do well in the ratings, and was cancelled in the summer of 1992 (July 25th, to be exact) in order for NBC to reformat its Saturday morning schedule to teenage audiences. It last aired in syndication as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera; modern voice actors played the voices of certain characters not only because some of them are teenagers, but also due to the deaths of Daws Butler, Mel Blanc and Paul Frees before this series began. Plot Taking place in Jellystone Town, it featured a teenage version of Yogi Bear and the other popular Hanna-Barbera characters of his era, including Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Yogi's own sidekick, Boo Boo, and Yogi's girlfriend, Cindy Bear. The characters hung out at Jellystone Mall owned by "Diamond" Doggie Daddy, with Augie Doggie as his heir to the mall business. Yogi and the gang work at an agency called L.A.F. (short for Lost and Found) where they act as detectives solving mysteries under supervision of the mall's security guard Officer Smith. Dickie Dastardly and his sidekick, Muttley, would cause trouble for Yogi and his gang. Along with Dick Dastardly causing trouble was a new character named Roxie Bear, who was Cindy's rival and Yogi's competitor; the characters were never seen at home or school. Other fellow H-B toon stars, Peter Potamus and So-So, Top Cat, Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole, Hardy Har Har, Squiddly Diddly and Wally Gator were also featured as teenagers. Hokey Wolf is the mayor of Jellystone Town and Ding-a-Ling briefly appeared as his photographer, Loopy De Loop works at the Jellystone Mall's Picnic Basket Food Court, Atom Ant served as the town superhero, Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey were wild west-themed entertainers, Pixie and Dixie lived in the cheese cottage owned by Mr. Jinks, Peter Potamus and So-So ran a plant shop called "Peter Potamus' Plant Palace", Snooper was a crime-solving celebrity while Blabber ran the "Crooks 'n' Books" store, Magilla Gorilla appeared in "Jellystone Jam" as Magilla Ice (a takeoff of Vanilla Ice). Also, Granny Sweet made an appearance in the episode "Super Duper Snag". Points of Interest There are various locations in Jellystone Town: * Jellystone Mall - The main setting of the series run by "Diamond" Doggie Daddy. ** Lost and Found Detective Agency - Yogi and his friends work here, under supervision of Officer Smith. ** Picnic Basket Food Court - a food court run by Loopy De Loop (Yogi's personal hangout). ** Peter Potamus' Plant Palace - a plant store run by Peter Potamus and So So. ** Crooks 'N' Books - a book store run by Blabber Mouse. ** Mops 'N' Tops - a wig and hat store; it's owners, Moe and Joe Wendell, became the Clipper to steal people's hair to improve their business. ** The Invention Dimension - a computer store run by Uncle Undercover (Secret Squirrel's uncle). ** Aunt Annie's Antique Antiquarium - an antique store. ** Boot Borough - a shoe store. ** Imovieplex - the in-mall movie theater. * First Jellystone Bank * Jellystone Prison * Jellystone Clock Tower - built by the town's founder, Thaddeus P. Jellystone. Episodes Cast * Charlie Adler * Lewis Arquette - Bombastic Bobby * Charlie Brill * Greg Berg - Huckleberry Hound, Moe Wendell, Joe Wendell * Greg Burson - Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Officer Smith, Wally Gator, Uncle Undercover * Bernard Erhard - The Pest * Pat Fraley * Pat Harrington, Jr. * Matt Hurwitz - Hokey Wolf * Nancy Linari * Arte Johnson - Top Cat, Lou * Danny Mann * Gail Matthius - Roxie Bear * Mitzi McCall - Talula LaTrane * Allan Melvin - Magilla "Ice" Gorilla * Don Messick - Boo Boo, Muttley, Atom Ant * Howard Morris - Murray * Roger Nolan * Rob Paulsen - Chuck Toupée, Dickie Dastardly, Hardy Har Har, Super Snooper, Wee Willie Gorilla * Henry Polic II - Baba Looey * Neilson Ross - Morocco Mole * Ronnie Schell - Calvin Klunk * Hal Smith - Blabber Mouse * Kath Soucie - Cindy Bear, Secret Squirrel, Granny Sweet * John Stephenson - "Diamond" Doggie Daddy, Mr. Jinks * Sally Struthers * B. J. Ward * Lennie Weinrib - Max the Mole * Frank Welker - Peter Potamus * Patric Zimmerman - Augie Doggie, Dixie Home Media Releases * Yo Yogi! was released on VHS and came with 3D glasses in the early 1990's. * There are no current plans for a complete series DVD release of Yo Yogi! from Warner Home Video. * The show is available on iTunes Reputation In recent years Yo Yogi! has been the subject of parody and memes across YouTube and other websites. Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Yogi Bear Category:NBC shows Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Cartoons not yet on DVD Category:Cartoons only released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index